<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱人 by taraLU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291565">爱人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraLU/pseuds/taraLU'>taraLU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 舅all - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraLU/pseuds/taraLU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>舅凸小段子后续</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>邢佳栋/张译</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到开门声，张欣就用被子把自己裹了个严实。邢佳栋抱住了他，这只蜷缩着的猫才放松了气鼓鼓的脸，只是来自外面的冷空气触碰到皮肤，让他打了一个寒颤。<br/>
“怎么了…”从背后搂过来手逐渐温暖，张欣感觉有一条大金毛在蹭来蹭去，板着的脸再也绷不住了。他一直拿这个人没办法。欣回过身拍拍雪松被风吹得冰凉的脸，刚要张口便犹豫了。<br/>
他已经猜到邢佳栋这么晚回来是去做什么了。<br/>
三年，足够张欣认识到他的爱人真的是“爱人”。记得有一次士兵见面会上他被这个脸上抹着奶油的人亲吻脸颊，还没来得及慌乱，就看到他转身捧住了李晨的脸做了同样的事，紧接着又对所有人说我爱你。本该属于他独一份的温柔被均匀地分给了所有人，可奇怪的是张欣并没有患得患失太久。看着那个在台上幸福得发光的脸，他说服了自己，允许其他人也能得到这个人的爱。<br/>
所以当下他看到跪坐在床边的人衬衫上的痕迹，只回了句“没事”便起身。<br/>
邢佳栋见张欣走向厨房，赶紧说“哎你放那，我来炒菜。”<br/>
“不用了已经做好了，我就回锅热一下。”他语速很快，是生闷气的味道。邢佳栋一如既往地没听出来，后脚跟着迈进厨房打下手。<br/>
张欣靠在一边心不在焉地扒拉着锅里的菜，抬眼一瞄，这个打下手的正因为打翻了一杯水而手忙脚乱，于是心里最后那点不愉快也被跟着倒没了，不由自主笑起来，笑得露出了两颗小虎牙。他的雪松能称之为家的地方只有这一个。<br/>
邢佳栋也乐了，他发自内心觉得，能这么惬意相处的恐怕也只有他俩了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>